cupcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppermint Mocha Cupcakes
Ingredients CUPCAKES *1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter *2 ounces semi-sweet baking chocolate *1 heaping Tablespoon instant coffee* *1/2 cup (64g) unsweetened cocoa powder (not Dutch processed) *3/4 cup (95g) all-purpose flour* *1/2 teaspoon baking soda *3/4 teaspoon baking powder *1/4 teaspoon salt *2 large eggs, at room temperature *1/2 cup (100g) granulated sugar *1/4 cup (50g) light brown sugar *1 teaspoon vanilla extract *1/2 teaspoon peppermint extract *1/2 cup (120ml) buttermilk* PEPPERMINT VANILLA FROSTING *1 cup (230g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature *3-4 cups (360-480g) confectioners' sugar *1/4 cup (60ml) heavy cream* *1 teaspoon vanilla extract *1/4 teaspoon peppermint extract salt, to taste CUPCAKE DECOR *4 ounces semi-sweet baking chocolate, melted *crushed candy canes Directions 1.For the cupcakes: Preheat the oven to 350F degrees. Line a 12-cup cupcake/muffin pan with cupcake liners. Set aside. 2.Melt the butter and chocolate together in the microwave. Microwave in 30 second increments, stirring between each time. You may also melt the butter and chocolate over low heat on the stovetop. Stir until combined, then mix in the instant coffee. Set aside to slightly cool. 3.In a medium bowl, toss the cocoa powder, flour, baking soda, baking powder, and salt together until thoroughly combined. Set aside. In a large bowl, whisk the eggs, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, and peppermint extract together until smooth. Add the cooled butter/chocolate and whisk until smooth. Add half of the flour mixture, then half of the buttermilk. Repeat until everything is added. Stir until *just* combined; do not overmix. The batter will be very thick like pudding. 4.Divide the batter between 12 liners in your cupcake pan. Bake for 18 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. Allow to cool completely before frosting. For the frosting beat softened butter on medium speed with an electric or stand mixer. Beat for about 3 minutes until smooth and creamy. Add powdered sugar, cream, vanilla extract, and peppermint extract with the mixer running. Increase to high speed and beat for 3 full minutes (the longer you beat, the creamier the frosting). Add more powdered sugar if frosting is too thin or more cream if frosting is too thick. Add salt if frosting is too sweet (1/4 teaspoon). Decorate the cupcakes Frost cooled cupcakes. There may be leftover frosting depending how much you use on each cupcake. Drizzle with melted chocolate and top with crushed candy canes. *Use instant coffee, not coffee grounds. *Using cake flour instead of all-purpose flour is OK. I find the cupcakes to be slightly softer using cake flour. *Buttermilk is required for this recipe. If you do not have buttermilk, make your own by mixing 2 teaspoons white vinegar or lemon juice with 1/2 cup milk. Stir and let sit for 5 minutes until curdled. *Using milk or half-and-half instead of heavy cream for the frosting is OK. However, your frosting won't be as creamy. Credits:Sally's Baking Addiction Peppermint Mocha Cupcakes Category:Recipes Category:Winter Cupcakes Category:Holiday Cupcakes Category:Unique Cupcake Flavors Category:Flavours Category:Mint Cupcakes Category:Christmas Cupcakes